Why?
by SweetTeaholic
Summary: Pre ToD, but must play CiT to know about the character. Angst fulled. One shot.


They slowly walked away from me. I gasped for air as I tried to call out to those piteous fish. I couldn't even speak the softest of words. I tried to move my right arm lying outside the rocks, the only thing that was bearable from the throbbing of my body. However, like the rest, I couldn't move it. Not the slightest.

The pain, I wanted to yell out cause of it. I almost felt like I wanted to snivel from how insufferable it was. But assassins don't cry. Even with the pain, I couldn't. I wouldn't.

My body, It was crushed, paralyzed. As much as I tried to slitter myself out, it was too tight to do so. Even then, I knew it was impossible to do with my contusion.

Why did this happen? I'm the greatest Terraklon assassin. I never failed. I wouldn't allow myself to fail. I wouldn't be the disgrace to my race. But, I knew. I knew well that it was over for me. I tired held back my tears, however the pain said otherwise.

_No, I will not cry. I will not!_

I couldn't hold it in no longer. I started to tear up. Something I never have thought I would ever do.

What if someone saw me like this? What would they think? I'm already defenseless as it is. I'm an assassin, I'm not allowed to! I'm not weak!

_God, please. Please, just make it stop. _

Oxygen was slowly leaving my lungs. I started to feel light headed, trying to scream out one last time. It was over. I lost my body, and I'm about to lose my life. I tried to hold on. But, I felt there was no point of fighting against it. Fate already made its decision for me.

I heard the beats from my heart, trumping louder but slower as I took a breather. I waited for my demise, just hoping it would come soon. I wished it would end already, so I don't need to feel the weight of the boulders painfully overwhelming me no more. I then looked up with my one eye with a blurring figure above me.

"_Flint? Oh shit, Flint!" _

I heard my comrade's voice, but every second, the sound grown weaker.

"_Someone, get him some medical attention, hurry!"_

That was the last I heard from him as my sight grew dim, and that was the last thing I saw…

* * *

"…"

I found myself in a pale lit room, still half asleep. The walls were nothing but white, a bland white. Was I dead? I then looked down to my body, lying down on a bed. Wires and equipment were attached and all around me, assuming they were keeping me on life support. The pain was gone, but my body felt numb. I am alive, but I questioned myself if I should be lucky or ungrateful to be so.

"_Oh, Mr. Vorselon? Glad to see you awake."_

I looked up at the physician. He held a small smile, though I didn't take his cheerfulness lightly.

"_We were quiet worried if you were going to survive or not. You are a lucky one. If we didn't come any sooner, you most likely wouldn't have been with us still."_

Just hearing what he had to say in that tone of voice just sickened me. How could you be composed and bright? Do you not see I'm in pain? My body compacted? I felt like I wanted to cry once more, but my angrier prevented me from doing so. He told me what happened back on Zaurik. I still couldn't believe I failed my assignment to some lowlife, pathetic Drophyds. I glanced up to him, asking him if I was going to be able to walk again, or at least have the slightest bit of movement. However, I could tell from the glimpse on his face, I wasn't going to get the answer I hoped for.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Vorselon, but… your body is beyond repair."_

The respond I was given just made my heart stop, with disbelief of what happened. Why? Why am I alive? Why would the galaxy leave me like this? Why was it being so cruel? I felt like a joke. Like god was looking down on me laughing. Feeling the only reason why he kept me alive was for his own amusement.

I growled in frustration. Why? Why did they just leave me there? I roared at him. Begging, just hoping that there was some way, just some way that I didn't have to lay in this bed my whole life, I just begged for a positive answer.

"_There isn't much else we can do for you. I'm sorry…"_

Just from the reply, I wanted to throw something. No, I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. _Your body is beyond repair, _that's all he could tell me. And his tone of voice was like he had no regard for me. No consideration. He let me live! They all let me live. I just wanted to die, but they wouldn't let me.

_Please, don't let me live much longer. I can't exist like this…_

There was a knock on the door, casing my head to perk up. The door slowly opened, coming in another one of my kind, but only female.

"_I'm sorry if this is a bad time."_

I looked up at her, having a bit of happiness seeing her.

_Aekalea…_

"_No, not a bad time at all. I think he could use some time with his wife, may lighten him up a bit."_

The doctor left the room, leaving the two of us alone. I gave her a small smile; however, all I got was a frown. I didn't want her to see me like this, but just having her presence standing next to me made me didn't mind as much.

"_Aekalea, I'm glad to see you here. I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but-"_

I then heard a cling sound, as I saw her put her wedding band right next to the table next to me. I looked at it, then at her. Why did she do that? What's going on?

"_Aelalea, I-"_

"_You're pathetic…"_

My eye opened wide. She stared down at me, and then she started to walk away from the bed, not looking back.

"_Aelalea? Why? Why are you leaving me like this?"_

She turned around once more, giving me a glare.

"_Why would I want to be stuck with a lowlife like you?"_

I just looked at her. Lowlife? My heart ached with the words that came out of her mouth. I thought she would stick by my side, no matter what? Why all of a sudden she's parting me?

"_You're worthless, weak! You failed as an assassin! Your no longer worth my time, you can't give me the rich life I want any more!"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh you poor thing, you didn't figure it out by now? Only reason why I married you was for your money. Otherwise I wouldn't have stood by a stupid waste of life like you. You're nothing now, Flint."_

Please tell me she was lying. Please tell me she wasn't doing this to me. I must be dreaming. Please tell me I'm dreaming so none of this happened. I started bursting into tears.

_No, don't Flint. You're not weak. Only weaklings cry._

She then turned around one last time and walked out the door. I screamed out her name a few times, just begging her to comeback.

"_Aelalea. Please? Aelalea? Aelalea!"_

The pain started coming back, but only this time it was emotional. I never felt like this before. Why? Why was this happening?

I heard the beeping of my vital signs raging faster as I felt like I was about to go into shock. A nurse came rushing in as she heard the sound.

"_We need a doctor in here!"_

A medical team ran in. The last thing I remembered was them putting a ventilator mask on me. And that was all I remembered…

* * *

_"What should we do with him? He can't say on life support forever?"_

I woke up from the sound of people talking outside the room. While it was low, it was enough for me to tune in.

_"We have no use for him anymore; Flint shouldn't have been taken here in the first place."_

I heard my name. Why were they talking about me in such a matter?

_"Then what are you implying?"_

_ "Send him back to Zaurik. He should have died there in the first place because of his failure. That should have been his punishment for disgracing us…"_

I heard enough. They were going to put me back to the place that I fought my last battle, just so I could wither away. If there was anything I wanted right now, it was to be dead. But, I didn't want to die there.

The doctors walked back into the room, with a needle as they came up to me. I heard them say the last thing I would ever hear from them, and likely the last thing I would ever hear.

_"I'm sorry Mr. Vorselon, but, we're just following orders…"_

The needle was then poked in my blood stream, as a sting made me grind my teeth from the small pinch. I felt weaker, as I shut my eye, thinking that this was how they were going to kill me. Painlessly…

* * *

I woke up once more, waking up on the beach where I faced my defeat. Rain was pouring down on me as my living corpse lay on the sand.

My race betrayed me. They left me to die in the worst way possible. My comrades, my wife, everyone betrayed me.

Why did this have to happen to me, of all people? I was once the greatest assassin the Terraklons ever known, but now. I'm just a joke, a living, pitiful joke. I just questioned myself once more.

_Why…?_


End file.
